


I Love You

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: Newt tells Tina he loves her for the first time





	I Love You

"Did I ever tell you how much I admire your fascination for your creatures?" Tina asked, walking alongside Newt as they fed the creatures together. One of the baby occamys squawked; it was time for his dinner. 

Newt chuckled after giving the occamy it's roach. "Only a few times. Although, I do recall a time when you said the murtlap wasn't one of the best creatures."

"That was only because of what it did to Mr. Kowalski," Tina replied casually, interlocking her hand with Newt's. It'd become a habit over the past few months; whenever it was time to feed the creatures, they'd feed them together. "I think he's growing on me, anyway. They all are. As long as they stay put and don't cause trouble again."

The bowtruckles jumped for joy when Tina strolled near them. They had a penchant for her, since she was so kind to them.  "Pickett," Newt said quietly to the plant. "I really feel you should stay with your family for awhile. They must miss you." He gave Pickett a hopeful smile. 

Pickett simply crossed his arms, unmoving. He'd grown particularly fond of Newt, and would much rather reside in his designated pocket, no matter how quaint it was. He was comfortable there, and was always ready to help Newt if he needed it. Queenie and Tina's reverence toward him was a bonus. He felt appreciated when he was with Newt, and felt aberrant when he was around his family. They often accused Newt of favouritism, to his dismay. Newt never picked a favourites; Pickett had separation issues and would never stay away from Newt for long. 

"Pickett...," Tina said quietly, crouching on her knees to be face to face with him. "I'd like it very much if you stayed with your family for awhile. If you behave, I'll let you roam in my pocket soon." She smiles at him, but there was a look in her eye that said she was serious. 

Newt let out a surprised gasp as Pickett obeyed, bowing his head in defeat. "How come he listens to you?" His face was screwed up in offense. Pickett was a loyal companion, and the fact that he was now listening to Tina was both shocking and heartwarming. 

Tina gave Newt a triumphant smile. "They love me more than they love you," she teased. 

But not as much as I love you.

Tina was astonished at what she'd just thought. She'd never thought something like that before. Her face must've shown it, because Newt grew concerned. "Tina, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just... thinking," she answered weakly. While that was true, it wasn't a good enough excuse. 

"Thinking? About what?" 

Tina gave him a sheepish half smile. "Things. Stuff and things, that's all."

"Like what?" Newt pressed on, more concerned than before. 

Tina racked her mind for an answer. "Geese," she blurted out. 

"Geese?" Newt gave her an odd look, becoming more worried that she was supposedly thinking about a bird. 

Tina grew red, cursing herself for thinking of something so foolish to say. "No... not really. I was thinking about... us."

Newt tilted his head back in confusion. "You were thinking about us as geese? Tina, I'm confused."

Tina chuckled at the thought. "No, I was thinking about us. Our relationship. Not us as geese, that's just... well, I'm sure the thought hasn't passed others' minds."

"Oh."

They walked near Dougal's enclosure, where he was swaying peacefully in the synthetic wind Newt had set up. Tina leaned her head on Newt's shoulder as the demiguise stared at them intently. 

"Tina... I have something I've wanted to tell you... for awhile," Newt said nervously, glancing sideways at Tina. "Tina... I think... no, I know... I love you."

Tina lifted her head, and stared Newt in the eyes, astonished. "You... you what?"

"I love you, Tina. I didn't know it before but... I do now."

Tina's hand raised to her mouth. "Newt, I..."

"You don't have to say it back, I'll understand."

"No, I... I love you too."


End file.
